With Haste
by Monochromatic-Fox
Summary: Sasuke needed a scroll from Konoha. In order to get that scroll, he needed to become a citizen again. To become a citizen again, he needed to do one 'peace mission' to prove he was sincere. "Find Uzumaki Naruko, bring back her necklace, bring her back home, Sasuke."... ...He smiled darkly, "I'll do it." Warnings: Adult Situations, CURSING, FEMNARU, SasuNaru, (understandable) OOC.


AN: Femnaru is trending. So I thought I'd give it a shot.  
*wolf whistle*, it did NOT disappoint.

Warnings: Language/Cursing, Adult Situations, and Weird Writing.  
Really, I didn't write this for kiddies.

* * *

It's cold in this part of the forest.

Sasuke remains impassive and uncaring to the guards who stand gruffly at the entrance.  
A moderately sized house.  
In the middle of a forest.

Sasuke wondered why she was here.  
According to the prior reports, she'd taken over an area in the north.

"Why're you here?" One of the guards asked with a shift in feet. "Uchiha."

"Hmph." Sasuke drawled slowly, giving both of them a lazy look. "I have money, if that's what you need."

"..." The two guards glanced at each other. Sasuke confirmed they were both new recruits, not loyal in the slightest. "She said not to let you in, not let any Uchiha near her."

"My face in every bingo book of hers, I'm sure." Sasuke smirked. Girls were funny, complicated, and a slice of wonderland. Everything was backwards to them. "Come now, I want to see her."

Sasuke pulled out a bag of yen, two bags, three bags. The guards blinked owlishly at the wealth being offered.  
A stout moment of silence between the three men.

Finally.

"She's going to have our heads for this." One of the guards bent over, snatched the money, and nodded to his companion. They stood aside, he caught trickles of shame and guilt between the two.  
So it seems she still had that charming air around people. Bending them and bowing to her will, effortlessly. These men probably didn't really know her that well.

A flash of her soft, shameless smile. Did she wrap her well-spun words around them, or did she hold the blades to their vital organs?

Sasuke opened the emblazoned doors with patient, balanced care.

Sasukes nose was assaulted with the thick smell of incense. It made his eyes want to water and tear up. The bitter smell of burning green herbs and spices zapped his nose.

He could TASTE the incense. His nose wrinkled.

His feet were cushioned by the thickest carpet he'd ever felt. Like a memory-foam for your feet.

Deep colors of red, maroon, and brown-red covered every trace of furniture and object. To his left was a fireplace, no doubt where the incense was coming from.  
Plush chairs and sofas litter the greeting room.

Flourished metal decorations lined the walls, studded with rubies, jade, pearls. Sasuke smirked, seems she had obtained a liking for shiny rocks. Polished and carefully placed in the interpretative designs.

It screamed and dripped of dark control.

He was surprised at the few people who where here. One person, gave him such an evil eye. Sasuke wondered if something had happened.  
When did she keep the company like this?

Sasuke, for the sake of politeness, went to the reception desk.  
What sort of work was she doing?  
He threw another, generously sized, pouch of yen. The man sitting at the desk gave him a pondering look, he snatched the bag without a moments pause.  
"Is she here?"

"There are a lot of 'shes' in this place, Uchiha. You need to be specific." The man without a name gave him a wry smile.

"She has a lot of animosity toward me, doesn't she?" Sasuke said, glaring at the dodgy man, yet smiling. "Tell me, is her hair as long and as gold as when I left her?" Sasuke made a gesture with his hands. "Is she still a lover of practical jokes? Or tell me." Sasuke leaned forward on the desk.

"Is she _dead_?" Sasuke asked darkly. "Don't mess with me."

Sasuke added the last bit with a low tone, letting the receptionist know he wasn't here to be toyed with. A number of implications were in his words, it was all how the receiver took them.

"..." The receptionist frowned, looking a bit solemn. "Hm, what a shame. She made it clear how much she didn't want to see you, said something along the lines of..." He smirked fondly.

"Don't ever let me see his face again."

"..." Sasuke frowned. The receptionist scrawled down some notes, setting up the arrangement.

A scroll with spiral on it, the tassel being a smooth obsidian pearl, was handed to Sasuke. He took the soft parchment. "Last door on the left, place the scroll in the little slot next to the door."  
Sasuke made a disgruntled face when the receptionist pointed down a long hallway.  
Sasuke huffed and walked into it.

The hall was dark, lit by candles and lanterns. It was somewhat... dare Sasuke say it... sensual. A hefty helping of red walls clouded the view.  
He didn't know the girl had such a taste for the rich color.  
Sasuke was okay with it.

Scrolls detailing ancient legends popped up on occasion, they were painted with such care. Sasuke would've gladly paused and observed them, had the situation called out for it.

The walk to the edge of the hall seemed both endless and too short.  
At the same time, it was too long and not small enough.  
A heavy air that reeked of Sasuke sealing his fate, and twisted the very idea of excitement.

Sasuke clutched the scroll tightly. The air was getting consistently colder the farther he walked, whether it was her animosity, or her preference of temperature... Sasuke didn't quite know.  
It was entertainment, that's all. Just something on the side for his real goal.  
Yet he wanted to see her.  
He could've easily declined the peace mission and went for something else. But oh, the curiosity was so _tempting. _  
Sasuke couldn't resist.

When he arrived at the end of the hall, he saw a number of other scrolls in the receiving slot. She had many guests, many visitors, many familiars... It seemed.  
Sasuke saw a smile on the tassel of jade. It must mean his little visit would be recorded as a encounter with an enemy.  
So much like her...

* * *

Sasuke grabbed the cool metal of the doorknob.  
His pulse began racing, his mind began working in overdrive. He would remember this encounter for awhile.

Sasuke opened the door.  
Stepping into the room, Sasuke first noticed the length of the room. How only two candles lit the space. A flourished bed, in the dank back of the room.  
Then he see's her.

Naruko, draped over a fainting couch, rich yellow hair tied in one ponytail. It wove down her shoulder on to the floor in a jarred waterfall of gold. Bangs that faintly reminded him of his own hair style, swept in an inviting manner over her forehead. A few strands flecking her black lashes. How in character, for her.

She wore a somewhat skimpy outfit, a black wrap-around of tight band around her chest... black spandex shorts that had to be around four inches above her knee.  
Sasuke took note of the sage cloak she was currently lounging on.  
She was writing a letter of some sort to someone.

Sasuke put on a certain frown of indifference.

There was a long silence between them, Naruko dipped a pen into an ink pot, the ink settled dangerously on the edge of the fainting couch. Writing on a scroll in soft, careful characters. Sasuke caught himself watching the arm as it moved steadily across the paper.  
His gaze trailed along her shoulder... to her focused and downcast eyes. He shifted his gaze to those long legs, wrapped tightly in thigh high boots, small pumps. Such elegance in her poise, despite being entirely lounged.

Sasuke inhaled.  
The air around them split in thick tension. Electricity crackled and writhed around the two individuals.  
But he was bothered by something.

By now, he would've expected to dodge a fist, maybe a few kicks to the shins with those pumps.  
But nothing.

She didn't even acknowledge him even being there.

Sasuke wasn't quite familiar with being ignored. He was an **Uchiha**. He deserved the grand respect from anyone and everyone.  
**Especially** this little blond brat, who had nothing to say for her family heritage. For all he knew, she reduced herself to a slut.  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes in irritation.  
How dare she?

Naruko was pushing his buttons without even trying.

Was something missing from her?

Her hand dipped back into ink pot, and then Sasuke noticed something under the scroll. Her free hand dropping the paper to stroke something.

A fox, with nine tails was curled along her lower stomach, sleeping. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again.

Naruko went back to writing her letter. Long, slim fingers effortlessly tracing the kanji in an elegant lady's writing.  
Sasuke twisted his tongue in anticipation.

"Uzumaki." Sasuke said, coldly as he could.

Sasuke nearly writhed in irritation when she continued to write. He found himself wondering where her weapons where hidden. She couldn't do well with such restrictive clothing.  
Sasuke swallowed.

"Uzumaki, we need to talk." Sasuke said, breath catching when she turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were lidded in an unreadable fashion, other than obvious anger. The makeup made what little he could see of her eyes... striking.  
"Still childish as ever." Sasuke finally stooped to their age-old routine of insulting each other.

She didn't respond. Sasuke gritted his teeth. She looked back to her paper, again adding a final tip in the kanji of 'few'.  
Sasuke curled his fists.  
"Quit being a childish brat and talk to me, this is about Konoha, **Naruko**."

She didn't respond, shifting her fingers in delicate grip, making sure to transfix him with her every move.

"Naruko! You-"

"I would've listened if you'd kept talking, there's no need to yell, _Uchiha_ Sasuke." Sasuke felt like a cork had been shoved down his mouth in the moment she started talking.

"..." Sasuke remained silent. Waiting for her to say something. When she continued to softly write that letter... he felt truly angered.  
How dare she focus on someone else, other than him.  
He and her had so much history, it was baffling.

Sasuke might've smirked at every memory. Sakura had such an obvious crush on him in the previous years, Naruko hated him with every fiber of her being, the two clashed on more than one occasion.  
Goodness, the things Sakura had said to her so offensive and cruel, girls were so mean.  
Yet Naruko still insisted that she hated him.  
That might have been why Sasuke was so fascinated with her in the first place. At least, fascinated for this very moment.

He assumed she was giving him SOME form of attention, so opened his mouth to talk.

"I want to go back to Konoha." He saw her eyes widen a fraction, but she didn't say anything. "But they want me to do something before they'll consider me a citizen." Sasuke watched her, scanned her every move for some sort of clue. "They want your necklace, the First Hokage's." Naruko's grip tightened on the pen.

She smiled and turned her head to him. Her smile fell when she looked at him square in the eyes. Even through her lashes, she was striking, if not seductive.  
"They _**want **_it. They don't _**need **_it." Naruko responded with a small smile, a smile that told Sasuke to go eat shit. Sasuke had been expecting her to not give it up.  
When was she ever easy?

"Besides." She started, for the first time. Sasuke noticed how her voice was no longer childish, but instead was much more rich and drew him in. "You don't need to go back to Konoha, right?"

"..." It was true, he was only going to be at the village for a single scroll, then he was leaving again. "How did you know?" Sasuke asked, what he just said was touchy. He just gave away his plan, or part of it.

"You piss me off, but I can still read you like a book about the ABC's." Naruko said nonchalantly. Turning back to her scroll, starting her next sentence. "What's left at Konoha for you?"

She tilted her head, thinking. "Ah yes, a life. A life that's soft and gentle." Then the emotions rolling off of her turned dark and scary. "But you don't want that do you?" Quietly, deadly. Sasuke watched as she picked up the jade necklace.  
She wore mountains of gold around her neck, and probably didn't care.

"Why did YOU leave Konoha?" Sasuke tried to subtly flip the topic. Or put the same preassure on her. She tilted her head.

"..." Naruko slide her fingers around the crystal jade, Sasuke watched her. "The same reason you didn't."

Sasuke pursed his lips. He didn't like how cryptic she was, either something very, very dark had happened to her. Forcing the girl to change into someone who held twisted thoughts.  
That, or she was putting up a _really_ good front.

"It's not like you," Sasuke said, this time observing her features _shamelessly. _He had a goal; to make the girl uncomfortable.  
It was his way of fighting, nothing scared someone off as quickly as his gaze.  
But Naruko... She just laughed at it when they DID fight, getting some special rise out of seeing him angry. "To go leave your hometown."

"..." She dropped the necklace.  
Really, Sasuke was questioning his true goal here. The necklace merited him little to no interest at this moment, and Naruko was rapidly weaving her spell.  
"It's not like you... to come looking for me."

"..." Sasuke chewed his lip temporarily before interest finally gave in, forget the necklace, Naruko was drawing him in. Despite his ulterior motives, this spark of curiosity was too intriguing to pass up.  
He was going to respond in any way possible that would make her angry.

"Why so many questions, Sasuke?" She said, finally going back to her letter. "I know full well you don't care, so why not just run that cheap excuse of a katana through me? It would be so much simpler."  
Maybe he was getting under her skin, finally.

Prolonged exposure around each other was about ten minutes, that was how long it would take for her to finally start getting agitated.  
But come to think of it, it had been longer than that.

Sasuke might've smiled, had the situation called for it.  
"Because curiosity might slaughter me." Sasuke blinked as the hand clutching the pen tightened to the point of shivering. Yet the writing came out smooth and clean. "Why leave? Was it your final trump card? A play on unpredictablity?"

The fox 'poof'ed away into a cloud of thin mist. Sasuke sucked on his tongue, a summon? Her motives were impossible at times. Naruko added a dash on the charater for 'fire'. Ink coming out thicker than nessicary.

"Like I said. I left for the same reason you didn't." Naruko, gnawing her lip in a way that Sasuke loved. He was finally getting under her skin, just the way he liked. In a way, it was even. She pressed his buttons, he got under her skin.

"Such a varied answer, Naruko." He drawled, drinking in how her shoulders tensed, and how he could've sworn she just rolled her eyes. "Broken heart?"

He didn't know why he asked that. It slipped.

"I didn't know you enjoyed dabbling in bullshit." Naruko said with a heartless tone. So it wasn't a heartbreak. That didn't help him in the slightest.

"Hag doesn't need this necklace. The council wants me back and under their little lock, THAT'S why. Prove me wrong."

"And if I do?"

"You get the satisfaction of being right." Naruko said in a deadpan. Sasuke caught himself being a bit disappointed. He wasn't quite sure why. Maybe he was, but he wouldn't admit that to even himself.

The vibes rolling off of her were absolutely murderous. Sasuke knew it wasn't womanly anger, but that special flair of Naruko that no one could mimic. Sasuke roped his smile in.

Despite all common sense, he continued probing for her berserk button.

"What really made you leave that sweet little plot that is Konoha?" Sasuke felt shivers crawl when she began grating her teeth. Yet her writing was so clean.

"Why is that you're so curious about me leaving?" She said, Sasuke caught that subtle grate in her voice. Telltale signs that she was losing composure. "If you really want to get whatever you want at Konoha, lets entertain my necklace."

"..." Sasuke's mouth twitched. He blinked, she reloaded her ink. There was a good chance he would never get the opportunity to sway her. Sway her into giving back that necklace.

...

"Did Konoha finally get boring? What was that little promise to Sakura?" A tick in her jaw, Sasukes eyes widened. "What was that about how you loved your little home? Would never leave? Make me come back?"

Her thigh twitched, still such clean writing. Sasuke felt his eyes dilate, the sheen on her skin against firelight.

What twisted fascination he had, to see her,

Dressed in rage.

"Or did they finally drive YOU out of-"

**_Snap_**.

Ink went flying and splattered against the red carpets in a violent thrash. The pot burst and bits of glass glittered and grated into the wood walls. The paper crackled and crumpled in a fit of fury. Sasuke watched for the split second it sailed down, then all he saw was her.

The loud tap of her pumps against floor snapped him to her, rapidly approaching. Even on the carpet.

Sasuke took a step back.

Naruko clenched the zipper front of his shirt with both hands. Wringing the fabric with wrath. Her thumbnails grazed the front of his chest, Sasuke's breath hitched.

She looked up at him. That's right, she was a tad bit shorter than him, still.

Naruko was absolutely LIVID. She tripped over her words for a moment. Sasuke loved it.

Her face had matured in shape, thinning and growing fuller in all the right places with the missed three years. Her lips still just the right size, teeth still whiter than pearls.

Sasuke counted eleven shades of blue in her eyes. She looked the way he loved, the way he was so familiar with. Emotions blazed in those pools of cornflower blue, anger, disbelief, wrath, and a passion he never found in anyone else.

Sasuke found himself smirking out of his control. Oh how he loved this little game they played. It was so fun.

"I ran away." Naruko snarled out. A warm feeling overcame him, chills ran laps over his front. "Those shitheads tried to **KILL** me after Jiraiya died."

'Ah.' Sasuke finally had the real reason why she left. Sasuke looked right into her eyes, this proximity being his second focus.

"The Council," she said through gritted teeth "Ordered the Black Ops to kill me in my own apartment. Against Tsunade's orders, behind her back, they NEVER valued me in the slightest. Not after MY undying loyalty to them." She stopped for a moment, aware that she'd spilled the marbles.

If possible, the grip on his shirt tightened. Sasuke instinctively found himself bringing his arms upward. His hands grasping her elbows, a little bit of the forearm too.

"And then YOU..." She took a breath, Sasuke felt her lean into him. Her chest pressed against his stomach and sternum. The plump flesh flattening quite nicely against his ribs.

"You had EVERYthing I wanted. You had respect, adoration, and the whole place under your thumb." She exhaled, fruity breath. She'd had a medley of fruit salad.

Naruko smelled like those dark, rich perfumes with the tinge of _danger _he so loved... Hmm, Pomegranate?  
It was a shocker, after so many girls wore the smell of overly sweet like it was a signature.

"Then you go off and LEAVE like it isn't even important, a spit on those of us who never HAD a fucking chance." She finished the last bit with venom dripping off of her words.  
Naruko didn't quite catch why he left, the promise of power had been _oh so _tempting.

He missed this, though.  
Making this one little slash of unique, inflamed and acidic. Making her murderous.  
Sasuke forgot how much he enjoyed this, took it for granted.

The tension was touchable, could've been sliced.

"What was in it for me?" Sasuke drawled, tracing her furrowed eyebrows. "Just a bunch of sniveling people, how boring..." Naruko began shaking with fury.  
Sasuke let his eyes drop to her chest, scanning in the mounds of flesh, loving how that little slice of jade tilted slightly when she inhaled... and exhaled.

"Besides you, of course."

He tried to disguise his once-over as a blink, but it didn't work.

"That puts me on the same tier as other 'boring' people, especially when you left!" Naruko hissed. Sasuke winced inwardly. That was not the intentions of his words.  
He left because Orochimaru promised power. And a damn GIRL had nearly one-upped him on the levels of power. Now he was not so childish, he knew so much better, if he had stayed in Konoha... there's no telling how he would've came out.  
Now was not the time to regret his actions, though.

"...Would you go back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked, massaging her elbows.

"When they swallow that fist-sized rock of pride and apologize to me!" She growled. "Why do you care?"

"I don't..." He said slowly, giving off of the waves of carelessness. "Do you still want me to go back to Konoha? Still want to bring me home?"

"I want you to **appreciate** what you have back there. Other than that, I don't give a magical _**shit**_ what you do." Sasuke let his hands slide up to her triceps, such smooth... scarless skin.

"..." A silent pause, absolutely _**saturated **_with tension.  
Sasuke still rolled his fingers over her arms, daringly. Probably risking his throat while doing so.

It must have been right at this moment that Naruko realized the proximity. How close she was, he could've kissed her forehead if he really wanted to. Even though she doubted it.  
She noticed that she was pressed up to him, personal space invasion to the max. She understood that it was HER fault for this awkward situation.  
But what really shocked her, was how he didn't push her away. Just stood there, taking it.  
Naruko had even seen him eyeing her chest.  
...?

She smashed back down from her anger high when she felt the fingers kneading her upper arms. She found the stupid smirk made her skin crawl. He lazily roved over features for the- who knew how many times he'd done that.  
Her stomach did a rather acrobatic flip in fear.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go! SHE was supposed to be the one making everyone's stomach do gymnastics! Not the other way around.  
Worse yet, the bastard was giving off the air of such _smug_ and _pleased achievement_.

Her snarl dropped into a look of shock, then disbelief.  
She backed away from him, noting the crinkled shirt with small victory.

Huffing, she stepped back a few more steps, snatching her sage cloak with vigor. The red cloak settled on her left shoulder.  
She glanced down at the crumpled paper, discarded in the heat of anger. "What a shame, I was doing such poetic work."  
She looked to the door, not daring to meet his eyes.

"You were the one who lost you're temper." Sasuke added shamelessy. He drinked in that flat belly, were those small abs?

"I'm through with you. I've got more important things to do." Naruko brushed past him, cloak slapping his arm quite prominently. Sasuke found himself tilting his head to watch her pause in front of the door.

She twisted the knob, Sasuke blinked. "Really?" He wondered if she was bluffing, after all... The girl had such an in depth past with him, seeing him should be such a breath-snatcher. She should've been in shock.

"Good Riddance, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruko twisted the knob and stepped out, shutting the door loudly.

Sasuke chuckled lightly. So that was it? That was all she had?

What a little fireburst.

She didn't let him say goodbye...

* * *

TBC (?)

* * *

I LOVED writing this! I've craving some good tension, I hoped I could convey it well enough in here.

Yeah... Sasuke is OOC, Narutoko is OOC. But they have reasons, with one of them being a girl.. and how girls think... yeah. Sasuke is... well complicated. Don't kill me for his...HE-ness.

Well, I enjoyed writing it. Every moment was a treasure, such thick enjoyment! I hope you all enjoyed as well.

Bye-Bye!


End file.
